foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails in Under the Control (2010 video game)
Tails in Under the Control (known as Sid Meier's Civilization Presents: Tails in Under the Control) is iteration of 4X turn based strategy video game developed by Firaxis Games and designed by Sid Meier together with head director, Takashi Iizuka, unofficial Civilization game series was published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, was released on December 28, 2010 (US/Canada) and December 29, 2010 (U.K. and Europe). It's was starring Miles "Tails" Prower introducing in a 8-bit edition of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, they calling named by game abouts earth. Was release on ESRB E+10 - Everyone+10, PEGI-7 and BBFC U (Universal), was named and internal memes. Whereas its was original scored, arrangement, and a little pianist teachers by American musician/singer-songwriter Gunnar Nelson of the Nelson fame, with the accomplishing of Aspen Orchestra Society, Aspen Chorus Society and The Minister of Aspen Church Society. Gameplay The main game of Tails in Under the Control began in 1978, with a lone settler in the middle of a 20th century regions. That settler has the capability to found a city, which, depending on its specific mix of geographical surroundings, begins harvesting food (for the continued growth of the city), production (for the creation of units and buildings), and trade (that can be then turned into either research points or wealth). Three years after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. Miles "Tails" Prower introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tails getting over time, further settlers can be created, forming new cities; buildings can be built to improve each city's focusing either on defense, offense, or exploration; technological research, allowing for newer buildings and units; etc. Buildings in a final category, "Variations", provide major to the civilization that mess calling into the life of Variation, scoops evil, either across their entire empire or just in the city. Meanwhile, Tails are encountered, which can be both valuable trade partners, strategic allies, or dangerous enemies. Tails in Under the Control is a turn based strategy game, Tails and Amy Rose kidnapped by save the day of Doctor Eggman, Tails his returned by earth, when information center extras in that starting over over and over again, about units and buildings are also more "expensive" to build (in terms of production points) than earlier ones, which is matched with cities' increased efficiency and population. Where the early game tends to be focused on exploring and expanding one's empire, the later game is dominated by the interactions forced upon the player by rival civilizations, ended in 1987 frontier after Robotnik's death. Characters See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters Main characters Playable character: * Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Kate Higgins), Tails (テイルス Teirusu), is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, Tails introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, originally release in 1992. * Abe Lincoln (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), Abe Lincoln was mostly close to president, Abe Lincoln regards through Tails returned by the home, the monster has always complex into Station Square and Iron Gate, has lost ended was born, Lincoln was assassination in 1856. Non-playable character: * Big the Cat (voiced by Pete Zarustica), Big the Cat was introduced in Sonic Adventure originally release in 1998/1999, Big the Cat has meme of homosexual and humorousness, Tails and his light house on the walking nightmares. * Gerald Robotnik (voiced by John Cleese), Gerald has living edge spinner humanoids is like Back to the Future (1985) and Knuckles Chaotix, has believe in my mind, this is good seen heaven moving living, the after life and death of Maria Robotnik. * Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson) Amy Rose introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog CD originally release in 1993, Amy Rose kidnapped to Dr. Eggman, Tails has secret return to Eggman's died, has Tails and Amy ended in 1987. * Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock), Doctor Eggman was original created by Naoto Ohshima and first installment, Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) and later in next generation on 2006, Doctor Eggman kidnapped by Tails and Amy, Doctor Eggman has killed and death faucet. Recurring character Playable character: * G.U.N. Leaders Commander (voiced by Russ Ballard), Commander has beyond loosing heaven, Commander introduced in Shadow the Hedgehog originally release in 2005, Commander has good boy, his new looking so much more anything. * Joseph Stalin (voiced by Reuben Morgan), has suffering withing Tails the Fox and Big the Cat has good coming back home, has been into the spaceship corporatism, into loss money two between the lines compared to nothing is backing home, Joseph Stalin back to normal has first kill in 1953. * King Arthur (voiced by Chris Farlowe), King Arthur falling crunch daughter, has coming through nightmare death, has recording human, on falls into hrough liking Tails the Fox and Big the Cat, Big the Cat has behind loosing passion best, Yankee after finishing and done on their King Arthur was killed in 6th century. * James the Hedgehog at Ages 32 (voiced by Josh Groban), James the Hedgehog was father of Sonic the Hedgehog. Non-playable character: * John Russell (voiced by Gunnar Nelson), the final scene has John Russell is composed, Tails has closing door and crying scent at end of game. * Joey the Echidna at Ages 32 (voiced by Michael J. Fox), Knuckles the Echidna's partnership with Joey the Echidna. Other character Playable character: * Beat (voiced by Tom Cruise), Beat introduced in Jet Set Radio originally release in 2000, Beat his living edge on closed friend, Big the Cat, has non-player character Amy Rose stopped Eggman returning home now. Non-playable character: * Rogue the Bat (voiced by Caren Tackett), Rogue the Bat introduced in Sonic Adventure 2, Rogue the Bat and Big the Cat coming through alley, has sneaking games on the frictional, Big the Cat his friendship down. * Principal (voiced by Steve Martin) * Proffesor Bill Nugent (voiced by Chirstopher Lloyd), Nugent was inspired by 1980s soup opera supernatural fantasy film, Night of the Demon (1980), Professor Nugent has good inspiration Miles "Tails" Prower. * Mickey (voiced by Ulli Lommel), she's in a film, Revenge of the Boogeyman - Boogeyman 2 (1983), has loosing heaven. * Jane the Echidna at ages 23 (voiced by Janet Waldo) * Inspector Paxton (voiced by Charles Band) * Doctor Hank (voiced by Sid Meier) * Tikal the Echidna (voiced by Jane Sweets) * Chao (not voiced) * Prince Arthas (voiced by Vic Mignogna) * Pandaren Brewmaster (voiced by Mick Jagger of The Rolling Stones) Reception The game received mostly positive reviews by critics. As of December, Metacritic lists Tails in Under the Control at 90% for the Microsoft Windows. GameSpot gave the Windows versions a 9.0/10 and an editor's choice award, praising its gameplay and visual design but found the multiplayer to be slow. Credits See also: The Credits of Tails in Under the Control